Branwen Zeki
Branwen is the Queen of Night and roleplayed by Doctortear. She is an albino Black with a light red hue covering her body. She is one of the main protaginists in Dying Dynasties and a NPC in the prelude, Comminatory Desolation . Personality Branwen is an oddity. She always seems cheerful, but in a cold way. She will call strangers "doll" or "deary". She can go dark and icy in an instant, but suddenly turn back into a jolly dragon a moment later. Branwen is known for torturing anyone who crosses the line. If she is near someone she knows well, Branwen can be loud and ever childish at times. Most of the time, she uses a smile to cover up what she is really thinking. She can, but does not like to, sing extremely well. History Branwen didn't have the best of childhoods. Her parents saw nothing special in her and shows little love and compassion towards her. She was always being stared at by everyone around her due to her white scales. Although she never was cared for by her parents, Branwen was not alone. Her younger siblings, Nazar Zeki and Saturn Zeki , cared for her deeply. Nazar constantly followed Branwen and craved for her attention. Branwen excelled in her studies and was considered to be the top of her class. Saturn, her sister, claimed that Branwen had a talent for singing to which Branwen denied. One day, during a trip to the Kingdom of Seas , Branwen got caught in a current and almost drowned. After being rescued by her brother, Branwen had to be given emergency care. This incident is what caused her fear of salt water. Sometime between her being a mature hatchling and being a juvenile, Branwen's parents were killed by Nazar whom was seeking the love and attention from his dear sister. During her adulthood, Branwen played a prank on her legal cousin, Titanium Mulaca , in which he swallowed Belladonna berries; causing him to die, Agatha to rush to his aid, see Branwen, blame her for his death, and effciently start the War of Lies. During the War of Lies Branwen was in her throne room when Vale was brought to her by Baston and a few other guards. Vale explained who he was and gave Branwen a map of the eastern kingdoms' hideouts. She accepted Vale into Night and dismissed Baston and the other guards. After doing paperwork, Branwen explored a tunnel that lead to an underground lake. There, she was attacked by an Ice to whom she had to fight. She was aided by Baston who chased the Ice away. Later, it was discovered that citizens of Night had finished off the Ice once they had learned it had attacked the queen. Branwen was the judge for the trial for Soren in which she deemed Ferdinand , the one who accused Soren of murder, to be a traitor and sentenced himself to death with the stance of treason. Branwen gifted Soren with a passport to travel to any kingdom he wanted without having to fill out any papers. After Soren left, Vale informed Branwen that her brother was travling to the Kingdom of Beauty . Branwen reacted negativly and cautiously to this news and quickly dismissed Vale from her throne room. Branwen spoke to Poisonstar and sent him on a mission to lead a group from the Kingdom of Lava away from Night with a fake Kingdom of Skies patrol. Branwen, while looking over some spy reports, heard obnoxious giggling outside of her throne room. She tried to ignore it, but it only got louder and louder. She ordered whoever was outside to come into the throne to which Baston and an attractive Pink came into the throne room. Baston introduced the Pink as Shimmer Bauer and asked for her to leave. With a few harsh words, Branwen made it clear that Shimmer was not to come anywhere near the palace. Still fuming, Baston quietly agreed and made his way out of the throne room. Branwen interacted with Shimmer once again when she was at a meeting with her concil. A Thunder by the name of Mafia decided that Shimmer had no right to be in the palace and confronted both her and Baston. Things turned for the worse when Baston attacked and killed Mafia, leaving Branwen to strip him of his rank of High General and to lock him up in prision. She, along with Kraken, visited Mafia's family in which his mate tried to attack Branwen. The queen explained what had happened, confessed her concerns, and left the family. Branwen was next seen having a meeting with Poisonstar, Ember , and the other Nebulas who were on the fake patrol. She and Bloodvein spoke with Poisonstar and Ember to see how the patrol went. After the metting, Branwen, accompanied by Bloodvein , went to find a new High General. The following day, Branwen brought Kraken to her chambers in which she promoted him to High General. Afterwards, Bloodvein brought Tanith to Branwen. Branwen proceeded to show Tanith around the kingdom in an effort to bring back nostalgia of her childhood. After letting Tanith sleep in her room, Branwen was visted by an Electric messenger, sent by Stormwing Cortonica , who told her to not let Acharnos Cortonica and Trebos Veruvis have asluym. Branwen responded by having the messenger tortured for more information. Once Ach and Trebos arrived, Branwen welcomed them with open arms and warned them about Stormwing's threat. As Ach and Trebos settled down, Branwen sent her new High General, Kraken, to investigate Stormwing. After a while, Merlin, Cyeril and Poisonstar came to Branwen's throne one. Poisonstar pleaded to Branwen that Shimmer needed to be taken cared of. When Branwen told him that Shimmer would have to be killed if she became trouble, Poisonstar disagreed. Branwen stated clearly that Mafia was not the first of Shimmer's victims and that she had killed many others before. Reluctently, Poisonstar vowed to spread the queen's word and left the throne room. Merlin let Cyeril enter the throne room where he gave her the offer of becoming a mercenary with the secret intent of killing her with belladonna berries. Branwen told Cyeril that if he brought back Shimmer, dead or alive, that she might consider hiring him. Afterwards, Ach returned to Branwen's throne room to play a game of chess with her. Not to long after Ach arrived, Cylen stumbled into the throne room in which Branwen ordered the two Ices who beat her to be punished. Once Cylen was healed, she was removed from the throne room where Branwen and Bloodvein conversed for some time. Branwen recieved a message from Cyeril and demanded that Bloodvein and multiple healers make their way to the battle between Cyeril, Trebos, and Shimmer as soon as possible. Yet another messenger from Stormwing came to Branwen to tell her that Stormwing enjoyed the fight with Kraken. Branwen responded with a cold voice and demanded to know what happened to her High General. Once the terrifed messenger told her of Kraken's demise, Branwen's mood turned jolly as she handed him a picture drawn by Kraken's two year old son, Harth . Both Ach and the messenger left, leaving Branwen all alone in her throne room. Will add more. Powers and Abilities Little is known about Branwen's powers, specifically her magical ones. The only evidence of her magic was when Branwen breathed forth white flames to rid the evidence of the death of two of her Elite Night's Guardmen. Branwen has shown great intelligence and a knack for coming up with plans. She has been shown to be quite clever and manipulative. Like the Night's Guard and Elite Night's Guard, Branwen is immune to a variety of poisons. Rumor has it that she puts Belladonna berries in her tea every morning. This rumor has started the saying, "Don't drink the Queen's tea." Friends, Family, and Other Relationships The Original Nine Branwen is close friends with all of the Original Nine. She treats them will respect and makes sure they are taken cared of. She depends on them to help her and trusts them to help her in a time of need. Lately, Branwen has been distant from the Original Nine. This is most likely due to Snowflake pulling her away from them. Nazar Zeki Nazar loved Branwen more than anything. When young, he would follow his sister everywhere she went. Branwen shows a dark compassion for her brother; strained between hating him for killing their parents and loving him for being her brother. It is shown that Nazar is still loyal to Branwen, but if she knows this or not is currently unknown. Saturn Zeki Not much is known about Branwen's relationship with her sister. It can be assumed that they were close since Saturn joined the Original Nine and died while protecting Branwen. Luther and Lorewyn Zeki Branwen was never on good terms with her parents. Although they cared little for her, it seems as though Branwen loved them, even though they never returned that love. When Nazar killed them, Branwen was shown to be shocked and distressed. During a discussion with Bloodvein, Branwen had a mental breakdown when she was about to say the word, "mother". This shows that even though they didn't treat her right, Branwen still loved her parents and misses them dearly. Ferales Zeki Since Ferales himself is unknown, the connection between Branwen and Ferales is an enigma. All that is known is that he somehow united the Cavern Lurker Tribe and the Kingdom of Night together. Titanium Mulaca According to Branwen, they were close cousins and on friendly terms with each other. Unlike Agatha, Titanium enjoyed Branwen's company and treated her as a close friend. Agatha Mulaca Agatha and Branwen were never on good terms. According to Branwen, Agatha never liked her, even before Titanium's death. Agatha is clearly shown to hate Branwen with a passion and wants nothing more than her to suffer. Branwen, however, has never shown any hostility towards Agatha. She thinks that Agatha is unstable and should not be given the position of queen, but Branwen has yet to proclaim her dislike for the Silver. When speaking to Agatha's daughter, Aurelia , Branwen states that Agatha would never let her see her children, no matter how gentle Branen may seemed. Vale Newflight Branwen views Vale as an assistant and a friend. She talks to him as an equal and views him as such. It is shown that the two get along well together and work for the same outcome. Snowflake Snowflake and Branwen have a complicated relationship that is shrouded by mystery. Snowflake always speaks to Branwen telepathically and never shows her face. She seems to have a large influence in what Branwen does and seems to even be in control of her personal life. Branwen views Snowflake like a co-worker. She gives Branwen advice and is constantly giving her, mostly harsh, thoughts on the situation at hand. Bloodvein Bloodvein and Branwen have a complicated relationship. When first shown together, the two are seen laughing and making jokes with one another. It is clear that Bloodvein is protective of his queen and it is seen that Branwen rather enjoys Bloodvein's company. As time goes by, it is revealed that Bloodvein doesn't care as much for Branwen and his job as it seemed a first; evidenced by him getting drunk on the job and thinking about better pay. Once Branwen and Bloodvein arrive at the Sands , Bloodvein's loyalty is heavily diminished. When Bloodvein is fired, he claims that he will be leaving for the better paycheck. This hurts Branwen deeply and, even thought Snowflake's reassuring, she is shown to have been emotionally wounded by his words. Whether or not Branwen had feelings for Bloodvein or vice versa has yet to be revealed. Tanith Branwen has shown a liking to Tanith , even though they only knew each other for a few hours. Tanith reminds Branwen of the time she spent babysitting hatchlings. Branwen shows concern for Tanith's safety and even views her as her own hatchlings at times. Acharnos Cortonica Branwen views Ach as a good aquantice. She enjoys Ach's company and sees her as well-minded person. She is delighted in the fact that someone else knows about chess. Branwen does not see Ach as going against her, but she suspects that Ach will one day see her as a monster just like so many others. Stormwing Cortonica Branwen dislikes Stormwing to an extent. She is appaled by his arrogance and greedy behavior and has guilt-tripped him multiple times in an attempt to subdue that behavior. She belives him to be someone who would destory millions of lives just to get a few coin. Branwen has not responded to Stormwing's death, but it is suggested that she is pleased that such a horrible person, in her perspective, has been removed from the world. Baston War Branwen shown a close bond with Baston at the start of the story. She trusted him to be mature and take care of business. However, when Bastone began to act rebellious towards Branwen, she was furious and stripped him of his command. Branwen's trust in Baston has all but vanished and she now cares little for the person she once cared for. Cyeril Necare Branwen is suspicous and wary of Cyeril . She knows he is loyal to whoever has the biggest paycheck and makes sure she is the person who he is loyal to. She would not hesitate to extinguish his life should he show the slightest signs of treason. Branwen expects for him to either last through the war on her side, run away and hide from all of the kingdoms, or to die while fighting against her. Shimmer Bauer At first, Branwen thought Shimmer was unbearably annoying. She hated her giggle and wished nothing more then for the Pink to leave her be. However, as Shimmer converted over to the Kingdom of Night. She now sees Shimmer as a competant spy, but is still wary of her. Just like Cyeril, if any signs of treason are shown, then Branwen will have Shimmer killed on sight. Vixen Not much is known about Vixen and Branwen's relationship. It seems as though Vixen follows Branwen for her visions for the war and in return, Branwen tolerates his presence. He is apparently a high ranking officer in the Night's Guard, showing that Branwen trusts him to some extent. Poisonstar Branwen sees the promise in Poisonstar . She thinks that he can become something great if he is pushed into the right direction. Branwen does not doubt Poisonstar's loyalty and sees that he can be molded into something amazing. Scraggy Moltenshell Branwen has been shown to enjoy Scraggy 's company. She uses him as a personal guard and has him by her side twenty-four-seven. She treats him more like a companion than a person, unlikeSnowflake who referrs to him and the rest of the Elite Night's Guard as "pets".